


Memories

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, amnesiac!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

Dean sat down heavily on the couch with a long sigh, an old photo album clutched in his arm. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table before opening the old book, the binding cracking and creaking as the cover fell across his lap. The first page was blank except for a short note scribbled in an elegant scrawl across the middle of the page.

“From me to you,” it read. “I hope it helps. -Cas.”

Dean stared at the words for a moment after he’d read them, brushing his fingers lightly over the dried ink before flipping the page.

There were four polaroid pictures tucked into the plastic of the photo album, and Dean couldn’t help but smile slightly. No matter how many times he showed Cas how to use the camera on his cell phone, or even a digital camera, the ex-angel had always been fascinated with polaroid photography. Each photo had a short caption, written in the same script that stained the cover page.

A picture of Dean chowing down on a burger too big for his hands was captioned, “Our first official date, Mindy’s Diner.” Other photos chronicled similar events and possessed similarly simple captions. After another few minutes of perusing the album, he came across a photo with a small arrow, indicating that Dean should flip it over to the back.

He furrowed his brow slightly, pulling a photo of himself lounging on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the stars, from the protective plastic. He held it carefully by the edges as he flipped it over.

“The first night you told me you loved me,” the note read. “Not in so many words, but I understood. I love you, too.”

Dean stared at the note for a moment, taking in each letter by itself until the image of the handwriting was seared into his mind’s eye. Much to his dismay, he felt tears begin to burn behind his eyelids. He cleared his throat and shook his head before slipping the photo back into the album and flipping the page.

The unfamiliar images just made the tears threaten to spill over. He quickly wiped one away as it dropped to his cheek, the unshed pool of tears blurring his vision.

He blinked several times and soaked up the tears with his sleeve, staring at a photo of him and Cas in tuxedos, their fingers and lips smeared with cake.

The caption, “Our wedding, June 2nd,” was accompanied by a small arrow, and Dean’s shaking hands struggled to pull the photo from its place in the album.

He held it carefully, keeping his sleeve pressed to his cheekbone to ensure that no tears would fall on the polaroid as he read over the message.

“My vows to you have never been truer than they are today,” was scrawled across the back of the photo. “Whatever happens, I will be by your side. I love you more and more each day.”

Dean took a shaky breath and turned it back over to look at the photograph. His eyes were drawn to Cas’s face, which was alight with laughter and excitement. The photo proved to immortalize the look of adoration in Cas’s bright blue eyes as he gazed at Dean, and the elder Winchester couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Why can’t I remember?” he muttered desperately to himself.

He finally slid the photo back into the album and flipped the page. Just one photo was protected by the shining plastic, a record of Dean in his pajamas searing a few strips of bacon in a skillet. He had a lazy smile on his face, and his hair was tousled from his pillow.

“The morning before the accident,” was scrawled beneath the photograph. The handwriting of this caption wasn’t as neat as the others, as if the hand that had written it was shaking during the process.

Dean stared at the photo for a long time, his eyes especially drawn to the unmarred skin of his forehead. He was so absorbed in the photograph that he didn’t notice when Cas sat down beside him, holding two mugs of coffee.

“Dean?” He said softly, finally pulling the elder Winchester from his reverie.

Dean started before looking up and catching Cas’s eye.

“Oh, hey,” he said quietly, rubbing his sleeve over his cheek again.

“You’re looking at the photo album,” Cas said, his brow furrowing in concern. He paused before adding, “Are you okay?”

At that last express of concern, Dean suddenly felt his chest swell with all of the sadness, frustration, and guilt that he’d felt over the past couple of weeks, and there was nothing he could do when the tears began cascading over his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” he said, unable to meet the other man’s eyes. “I’m so sorry I can’t remember. I want to, God, do I want to. But nothing’s coming back.”

“Hey, hey, don’t worry,” Cas said softly, cutting Dean off before he could spiral any further. “This isn’t about me. This is about you and making sure you’re okay.” He reached up and softly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, careful to avoid the still-bandaged wound that cut across Dean’s forehead and disappeared into his hairline.

He leaned instinctively into Cas’s touch, his eyelids fluttering closed.

“I want to remember,” he murmured. “I want to remember us.”

“I know,” Cas said softly. He could almost feel his heart breaking at the sight of emotions playing themselves across Dean’s features. “I’ll do all I can to help. Anything for you.”

Dean let out a deep breath, the tension visibly disappearing from his muscles.

“Cas?” He said, after a moment of silence.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I do love you.”

A small smile tugged at Cas’s lips as his eyes grazed over Dean’s features. “I know,” he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a part two that I wrote and thought I'd post

The wound on Dean's forehead had healed and faded to nothing but a long scar when he sat down for breakfast one morning, flipping open a newspaper on the table. Cas was already seated across from him, sipping at a mug of coffee with his eyes closed.   
They didn't talk much at meals, or ever for that matter. Dean was too absorbed in his thoughts to carry on much of a substantial conversation, and Cas was always hesitant to pull him from his daydreams.   
Dean stared at the newsprint without taking in any of the words. His newspaper and other books had become an excuse for him to wrack his brain for any sort of memory.   
He was staring at the recent NBA scores when his eyes widened and he glanced up at Cas, who opened his eyes when Dean cleared his throat.   
"March 19th," Dean said hesitantly, holding Cas's gaze. "I drove you out to the field down the road and we sat on the hood of the car."  
Cas's eyes widened and his lips parted, his breath catching in his throat. "Dean--"  
"I told you I'd die for you," the elder Winchester said, cutting Cas off. "But you smiled at me like I was just saying things, so I told you that more importantly, you made me want to live."  
Cas carefully placed his coffee on the table, his hand shaking almost uncontrollably. "Dean, are you serious?" He said huskily, holding Dean's gaze. "Are you really--"  
"June 2nd," Dean jumped in, a small smile tugging at his lips as the pace of his words picked up with his excitement. "I saw you before the wedding, and you practically attacked me because you thought it was bad luck. But I said that nothing involving you could ever be bad luck."  
Cas smiled widely and let out a small laugh, his eyes crinkling at the edges as tears began to fall over his face. "Oh my God, Dean," he said, getting up from his chair and practically crashing into the corners of the table in his haste to reach Dean. He threw his arms around Dean's neck and buried his face in his shoulder, holding his husband so tightly that his biceps bulged beneath the sleeves of his t-shirt.   
Dean laughed softly, the sound raw and beautiful in Cas's ear after months of silence and tears. The elder Winchester pulled the ex-angel down into his lap, his arms clasped around Cas's waist.   
"And the morning of the accident," Dean breathed, and he could feel the way Cas's muscles tensed at the mention of that day. "The last thing I said to you before I left was that I loved you and I'd come back."  
Cas pulled back, leaving behind a stain of his own tears on Dean's t-shirt. He looked down at Dean, who was smiling widely and goofily, and whose hands were soothingly making their way up and down Cas's sides.   
"I love you," Dean murmured, his eyes flicking over Cas's face. "I'll always come back to you."  
The last few words of Dean's sentence were muffled as Cas pressed his lips to Dean's in a forceful kiss that almost knocked them over backward.


End file.
